Picture Imperfect
by Beccatdemon13
Summary: Ellie knew being the Deputy Provost's kid wouldn't be easy but this was ridiculous. The 'Son's of Ipswich' have entrusted Ellie with their dirty little secret but as it turns out she and her brothers share the same twisted ancestry. Full synopsis inside
1. Explanations, please?

**Picture Imperfect**

By: Beccatdemon13

©2008

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone but Ellie, Sam, Josh and anyone you don't immediately recognize. Please don't sue. You'd only be getting about seven weeks of minimum wage. What? Don't look at me like that High School ain't a paying gig you know. But god I wished it was. Becctdemon13 now will go off to fantasize about being paid to go to school. Oh, right, the story! On we go…

**Author's note:** This is probably going to be a SonsOC so if that isn't your thing please leave. Flames are not appreciated and will be laughed at. Posting in this fandom always scares me because there are so many who are very critical. I hope people like this. I thought the idea was different and interesting. Also this is going to happen slightly before the whole Chase incident.

**Synopsis: **Spenser Academy has a brand new Deputy Provost. Joseph Graham is pleased at the position and even more so that his children can have a good education as well. Little does he know that this will set a destiny into motion thanks to ancestors long past. It goes to show that you should always know whom your ancestors are otherwise you can be in for a nasty surprise.

**Chapter One: Explanations, please?**

My life wasn't always like this. I use to be a really good student and all around good kid. But it seemed as soon as my brothers Josh, Sam and I hit thirteen things just sort of deteriorated. We all had rap sheets and never really bothered with school anymore. It wasn't like we were dumb it's just we didn't see why it was as useful as people said it was. I think all we needed was a clean slate.

Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Eleanor Angelina Graham. I'm seventeen years old and I have long brown hair and bright hazel eyes. I am five foot seven and I guess it's fair to say I have a bit of an attitude problem. I also failed to mention that I was a triplet. I have two older brothers, well technically. The oldest is Joshua Andrew Graham. He's seventeen also and was born a full hour before I was. He is six foot even with shaggish brown hair and playful brown eyes. Sam is my other brother born a half hour before me. He is also seventeen and six foot even as well, which leaves me as the shortest.

Sam, Josh and I moved around a lot. I guess that didn't help the whole staying out of trouble thing. By the time we were twelve we had already been in ten schools in nine different states. Constantly going through the new kid hazing didn't really give us a good impression of school. High School was even worse with everyone already paired off. I guess father dearest realized what he was doing to his children and finally settled down in Salem, Massachusetts. Too bad stability happened a little too late. Josh, Sam, and I just were magnets for trouble. I got into Wicca and well, that didn't go over well with my straitlaced father.

It was halfway through sophomore year in high school and overall things weren't that bad. Granted our records were still there but we all had a core group of friends and life was finally good again. I was getting semi-decent grades but then disaster struck leaving Dad in unemployment and us not knowing what to do. Maybe if my mother hadn't ditched us when we were four none of this would've happened.

Luck was apparently on our side this time because Dad called Uncle Harry who was on the board of trustees over at some fancy prep school in Ipswich, Massachusetts. Spenser Academy is what it was called. My cousin Aaron went there from what I heard it wasn't that much fun. These four boys called the Sons of Ipswich were nobility there and if they didn't know you than no one did. Anyway, Uncle Harry pulled a lot of strings and ended up getting my father the Deputy Provost job. Dad hadn't been a provost in a while and I could tell he was excited. But, my brothers and I? Yeah, not so much.

"This is school number eleven." Sam sighed, as we were packing.

"It's a fresh start." I replied, "I'm sort of excited."

"Really?" Josh snickered, "From everything Aaron told us it seems like hell on earth."

"Well, maybe if Aaron was friendlier it wouldn't be that bad." I snapped.

"You're way to optimistic sometimes, El." Sam shook his head.

"Besides I thought you liked Salem, you little Witch princess you." Josh teased.

"Yeah, gang up on the girl." I rolled my eyes, "Really nice, guys."

"You're very welcome, little sister." Sam and Josh smirked.

"Guys, come on, the car's here!" Dad called up the stairs.

"Well, I say we make this fun." Josh grinned.

"To raising hell!" Sam whooped.

"And making it a year Spenser will never forget." I sighed.

That was what we always said when we were going someplace new. All I knew is this entire situation didn't sit right with me for some reason. As I left our old house behind I couldn't help but feel my pentagram necklace thrumming. _'That's odd.' I thought, 'That's never happened before.'_

"Whoa, Ellie, your necklace is glowing." Sam whispered.

"Whoa." I gasped noticing that my normally gold pentagram was glowing a bright white color.

"It's never done that before." Josh said.

"Where'd you guys get this from?" I asked. I had the necklace since I moved to Salem my brothers got it for me as a birthday present.

"We found it in Mom's old things." Sam said.

"Spooky." I grinned.

Sam and Josh shared a look before shaking their head. We all climbed in the back of the car Dad got into the front and we began to drive to our new home. For some reason unbeknownst me the Provost and the Deputy Provost and their family had to be there a week before everyone else. Technically it wasn't a full week, as kids could start moving in that Tuesday which was the day after we came. I guess during that time I could do all the homework that I've put off as well as look around Ipswich and see if there was anything fun to do. It was only a half hour later when a huge Gothic building loomed into view.

"Wicked." I breathed.

"Home sweet home." Josh sighed.

When the car had stopped I jumped out I knew that this was going to be better. I don't know how. I just did. I then realized that we were dorming here. I mean I knew that but this place was huge! And all to ourselves for at least a couple days. As I shared looks with Sam and Josh I could tell we were thinking the same thing. Party!


	2. Now Fucking What?

**Chapter Two: Now Fucking What?**

After I had mostly finished unpacking I walked up a flight of stairs that separated the girl's floor from the boys. It was seriously sort of creepy having an entire floor to yourself. The entire place was sort of creepy to be honest. I knocked on my brother's door before going in.

"You've unpacked already?" Josh demanded.

"No, well, mostly." I said.

"Why don't you finish?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm bored." I rolled my eyes, "And I say we take the car and see what Ipswich has to offer."

"I don't know." Sam started, "I think Dad wanted us to stay on campus."

"We'll tell him I need tampons, he won't ask questions." I smirked at the grimace that suddenly adorned my brother's faces, "Precisely."

A half hour later my brothers had found this bar called Nicky's it seemed like there was a lot of people there. I got out and fought a groan as my brothers walked along either side of me effectively sandwiching me in between them. I suddenly had a sneaking suspicion that this bar hopping wouldn't be as fun as it normally was. Normally when I went to bars I could dance and flirt with guys but with two irrationally overprotective brothers that was hard to do. And I'm betting since we were in a completely different place things could head south quickly.

I pulled open the door and immediately noticed the sound of classic rock filling the air. I moved my body to the beat as I checked out the crowd. There were two guys playing pool. One was a brunette and the other was a blond. As I walked around I noticed that the dynamic seemed to be focused on four boys. One had long dirty blond hair, he had a girl with mocha skin and black hair on his arm and then there was one with spiky brown hair he looked similar to the other spiky haired brunette playing pool but this one was taller and more filled out. He was laughing with the other two.

"Ellie!" Someone shouted. Yeah, I know new place and people are shouting for me. I then recognized the voice. Aaron.

"Hey, man." Aaron greeted Josh and bumped fists with Sam, "Well, hello little Ellie."

"Don't call me little." I snapped angrily.

Aaron rolled my eyes before taking Josh and Sam over to the pool table. I was going to go dance when I felt a hand snake around my wrist. Noticing that Josh was glaring at me I knew that I had to come with. There was nothing wrong with hanging out with my brothers. We were close it's just as soon as they were with Aaron things changed and they all became jerks. I guess Aaron just had that affect on people. Don't get me wrong I love my cousin it's just sometimes he makes things really difficult and it's completely unnecessary. I realized that Aaron was taking us straight to the pool tables where the two people I noticed when I first came in were still there.

"Yo! Dipswitches!" Aaron hollered drawing attention to the two people and us, "Let's play pool."

"What so that I can take your money again?" The blond boy sneered.

"Shut up, Garwin!" Aaron snapped, "Rack 'em up."

"Where's Bordy?" The blond boy now known as Garwin asked, "Isn't he like your little lackey? Or did you pick up new ones?" The blond boy looked over my brothers. When his eyes fell on me he seemed surprised.

"What?" Aaron snapped.

"Who are they?" Garwin demanded.

"My cousins." Aaron said dismissively.

"I'm Ellie." I smirked, "That's Josh and that's Sam."

"Reid Garwin." The blond boy introduced, "That's Tyler."

"Hi Tyler." I smiled.

Tyler smiled slightly and then blushed. Aw, he was shy. That was a refreshing as compared to his friend who made no qualms against blatantly leering at me. It worked for me though because it pissed Aaron off, which was always fun.

Somehow I was roped into the game because the sides were uneven. I was playing with Reid and Tyler while Josh and Sam were playing with Aaron. While it was Tyler's turn Reid came up next to me.

"So, you're related to that douche bag?" Reid asked.

"Way to rub it in." I smirked, "Trust me. It's not what I would've wanted."

"So, you're not like him?" Reid asked.

"Nope." I smirked as it was now my turn, "I'm better."

I lined up my shot and sunk in two balls at once. I then did it again leaving only the eight ball.

"Eight ball corner pocket." I said lining up the shot and firing it into the hole.

"Where did you learn to play pool?" Aaron demanded as he pulled forty dollars out of his wallet. Josh and Sam followed suit.

"I guess from a different person that you did." I smirked pocketing half the winning and giving the other part to Reid and Tyler.

"Now I'm getting something to drink." I said to the five boys around me.

I wasn't even gone for five minutes when I heard a glass break. I spun around and saw that Aaron had shoved Reid and subsequently Tyler. Josh and Sam followed after them. Great we're in a place for less than a day and already a fight happens. I was about to go after them when I saw the other two run by me and out the door. I quickly looked around to see if there was more than once exit out of here. Because there was no way Sam and Josh would appreciate if I walked out in the middle of a fight. I found a back way out that put me around the corner where they were all yelling at each other.

A fight was right about to happen when a very intimidating man came equipped with a baseball bat. Aaron, Sam, and Josh went back inside leaving the four boys inside. Part of me knew I should find my brothers but I wanted to know what was happening.

""What were you thinking?" The taller brunette demanded asked

"We were just playing them." Reid said.

"Yeah, come on, Caleb. They were suckers for it." Tyler said.

"Why don't you quit being such a pussy?" Reid demanded.

"I'm not finished with you yet." The brunette otherwise known as Caleb barked putting a hand on Reid's shoulder when he started to walk away.

"Reid." Tyler started.

That's when I my eyes went wide. I saw Reid but his eyes weren't blue they were turning pitch black. He was smaller that Caleb but it looked like he was hurting him. Caleb tried talking to Reid telling him to stop. I thought I had seen everything but apparently not. What I saw next left me stunned. Caleb managed to shove Reid backward, slamming him against the aluminum shed really hard. The shed that was at least ten feet away from the foursome. The current place that I was hiding behind.

"What will it take for you to get it?" Caleb demanded, "It's addictive you moron! You've seen what could happen if you abuse it? You want that? That's your business but you use out in the open, like you did tonight you risk exposing us all. And _that_ I won't let happen."

I watched horrified and not understanding a word of what was going on. Black eyes, telekinesis? None of that was possible. What the fuck was going on. Just when I thought they'd be done. Reid got up and then held his hand over an empty keg of beer. He wasn't touching it but it was floating next to him. Yeah, that's right, floating!

"My power's greater then yours." Caleb said.

"Not until you ascend." Reid spat.

"Alright go for it, tough guy." Caleb said

Reid flung the keg at Caleb but before it hit him, like it should've Caleb's eyes turned black and the keg went flying away. He then shoved his hands forward seeing Reid soaring into glass bottles shattering most of them. Reid was definitely injured. It took the help of his friend Tyler to even help him out of the glass in the first place. Caleb started moving forward when my phone rang. Avenged Sevenfold's 'Critical Acclaim' bleated loudly in the quiet of the alley. I froze a second too long before shutting my cell phone's ringer off. I waited all of two seconds before tearing ass back into the bar. I ran over to my brothers and Aaron.

"Whoa, El, what's wrong?" Josh asked as his hands gripped my forearms.

"I..I need to go back." I said, "Aaron can you give them a ride back while I snag the car?"

"Sure, Ellie." Aaron said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled weakly throwing a panicked glance over my shoulder they weren't there.

"Okay, we'll see you back there soon." Sam said.

"Yeah." I smirked.

I caught the keys that Josh lobbed my way before heading outside and in the car. After pushing it in drive I stomped on the accelerator quickly putting Nicky's in my rearview mirror.

"How the hell could all that be real?" I thought to myself, "But it had to be. I couldn't make that shit up. I'm so way in over my head." I sighed loudly in the small confines of the car. As Spenser's loomed in front of me I smiled. I was this close and then I could pretend that this wasn't happening. I parked the car where we had found it the first time before hopping out. As I was walking towards the dorm entrance I heard a twig snap. My head jerked around. I saw Caleb coming towards me. I went to run inside but Reid was coming outside the door. The other escape routes were blocked as well. My head spun and before I even realized my eyes rolled into the back of my head, the unforgiving sidewalk coming up to meet me.


	3. All We Know Is Falling

**Chapter Three: All We Know Is Falling**

"You sure that was her?" Caleb asked

"Yes." Reid said, "I'm positive."

"It just had to be Abbott's cousin." Caleb growled, "This is just friggin terrific."

"Don't blame me." Reid yelled, "You were using too."

Using? God, I must be completely out of it if I'm dreaming about guys I don't even know and they're doing drugs to boot? Ack, don't think painful head ache. I groaned as I opened my eyes instantly regretting that action and slamming them closed. Okay, now where was I? Right, dorm room at Spenser Academy. Spenser…last night…oh, my god! Everything rushed back hitting me with the force of a freight train and leaving me breathless. What. The. Fuck? That's when I realized with a jolt that their voices weren't a dream they seemed right next to me.

"She's awake." Someone said.

I couldn't place that voice, didn't even bother looking as my hand blindly searched inside my night table.

"Looking for this?" A second voice asked.

I whipped around noticing that a pale hand was holding up my switchblade. The only reason I had that was because during the worst strain of my father's unemployment we lived on the bad part of Boston and I still never felt safe unless I had that with me, especially when I was alone.

"Reid." I gasped, "Tyler?"

"Eleanor Graham." Caleb said. I noticed that he was sitting on my desk.

"Caleb Danvers." I said, "I've heard of you."

"Listen, Eleanor." Caleb started.

"First of all my name is Ellie." I snapped, "Second, you listen. I might be Aaron's cousin but I'm not like him and I want to know what the fuck happened at that alley way."

"Listen, Ellie, we need to know what you think you saw." Tyler said, "It's important."

"I'm not saying anything until you tell me exactly what you names are and what you're doing here." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Pogue Parry." The guy with shaggy dirty blond hair said.

"And you know the rest of us." Caleb sighed, "Now you tell us what we want to know."

I stiffened Caleb's voice had that authoritative tone that I always hated since Josh tended to use it on me. But from what I gathered people just don't say no to Caleb Danvers.

"Okay, I went to get a soda. I was gone from the pool tables for maybe five minutes and by the time I turned around Reid was fighting with Aaron and my brothers. I watched as they all went outside. I quickly saw there was another exit. I snuck out side to make sure Josh and Sam didn't do anything stupid. Some guy with a bat broke up the fight but for some reason you guys stayed outside." I stated, "Then Caleb and Reid were arguing and all seemed normal that was until I saw Reid's eyes they were black as night and for some reason he was causing you a lot of pain. You told him to cut the crap but he didn't listen so you pushed him…. all the way into the shed where I was hiding behind. Then Reid threw a keg at you after you told him your power's greater than his. That made Reid angry and he said not until you ascend, whatever the fuck that means. Then you deflected the keg thrown at you with a flick of the wrist and once again shoved him only this time into bottles. That's what I saw."

I glanced up after I finished my story. The four boys were sharing looks with each other, which grated on my nerves. They break into my room unannounced and don't even confirm anything? That's crap.

"So what are you guys?" I demanded, "Mutants, Wizards, what?"

"What we're about to tell you can't speak of…to anyone." Caleb pleaded, "People can't know about us."

"What are you guys?" I whispered

I leapt out of my bed. Making a move to the door. I didn't feel comfortable with this anymore. But Reid and Pogue were guarding my door. Despite them not saying anything they were sending out the message I wasn't allowed to leave until someone said I could. I crossed my arms and glared at them.

"No one really knows how the power started." Caleb sighed, "However those who possessed it have always been in danger. In the middle of the 17th century, many escaped the brutal Witch-hunting in England and France by coming to America. But those who were graced with the power found that the fear it caused knew no bounds and it quickly spread throughout Massachusetts; the families of Ipswich, our families formed a Covenant of Silence. For three hundred years the only people who knew of us were those within the family."

"Then all four of you are?" I asked.

"Yes." Tyler said, "We come into our abilities at thirteen we get them all when we turn eighteen, when we ascend which is what you heard Caleb and Reid fighting about earlier."

"What are we going to do about her?" Pogue demanded, "She knew before we caught her up. But how do we make sure she keeps her mouth shut."

"Hey." I growled, "You don't know me. Don't talk about me like that."

"Your cousin is Aaron Abbott." Pogue sneered, "It's hard to believe you're not like him."

"Yeah because blood relations dictate the person you'll be." I hissed.

"Look." Caleb said.

It was clear to me than that Caleb was the one in charge the other three boy's heads whipped towards him as soon as he spoke. He was calculating it was easy to tell. But it was a long awkward silence. Pogue had a point they didn't know me. If it were I in their shoes I'd isolate the risk factor. Oh, god. They were going to kill me.

"Don't kill me." I begged.

All of them chose to look at me this time. By the disbelief in their eyes I figured that they never really looked at that option

"Okay, we don't know you very well." Caleb started, "And well, I think it would be best for everyone if we watched over you."

"Excuse me?" I demanded, "Hell no."

"See this from our point of view, Ellie." Caleb pleaded.

"See it from mine!" I whined, "I already have two body guards I don't need more."

"What do you mean you don't need more?" Caleb asked.

"Why do you think I was hiding while my brothers were about to fight?" I asked and instead of waiting I answered for him, "Because they don't like it when I'm close to wherever they're fighting. It's dangerous for me."

"Says the girl with the switchblade." Reid snorted.

"I'm not saying that it's dangerous for me." I snorted, "I'm saying they think it is."

"Why do you even listen to them?" Tyler asked.

"Well, why do you listen to Caleb?" I asked. Tyler blushed and Reid narrowed his eyes at me, "Same reason."

"They're your older brothers?" Reid asked.

"Josh is an hour older and Sam is a half hour." I replied.

"What's it like to have a triplet?" Caleb asked.

"Well, it's not anything really special." I said, "It's cool because we've always been together they're just mildly over-protective. It's just a lot of people don't believe we're triplets because they're identical and I'm well not."

"Huh." Reid smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Just thinking about if it was three girls instead of only you." Reid smirked, "It would be pretty hot."

"I guess so." I wrinkled my nose, "That is if you get off on incest."

Tyler and Caleb laughed at the look on Reid's face as I smiled.

"Wait I can't tell them can I?" I said.

"No." Caleb said.

"They'll know I'm hiding something." I said, "They always do. Besides I'm technically supposed to hate you because Aaron does. But Aaron is a douche bag when it comes to judging people. What did you guys do anyway? Steal his thunder?"

"Reid beat him for varsity swim team." Tyler smirked.

"Wow, what a pansy." I smirked.

"He's your cousin." Caleb looked at me.

"And I love him he just makes it hard sometimes." I said, "Anyway they're going to think something's off if I start hanging out with you guys."

"What you're not allowed to make new friends?" Reid questioned.

"No, it's just…" I sighed, "They'll want to know why we hit it off and I can't lie to them."

"It would only be a little lie." Reid said.

"You don't understand." I sighed, "I really can't lie to them as in even if I wanted too."

"I don't get it." Tyler whispered.

"Okay, how about an example." I sighed, "When we were still living in Boston I had a boyfriend and one thing led to another and we had sex. Josh asked me straight out and when I went to say no the word wouldn't come out and I said yes instead."

"That's going to be a problem." Caleb sighed.

"Can you exaggerate the truth?" Reid asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly, "I mean I could always say you and Tyler introduced me to Caleb and Pogue not technically a lie."

"Ellie!" Sam pounded on the door, "Baby girl, get up it's ten thirty and we're starving."

"Hold on!" I called while Reid, Tyler, and Caleb looked suddenly scared.

"El, come on at least let me in it's creepy out here." Sam pleaded.

"I'm not decent." I called and suddenly I found myself in only my bra and panties. I whipped around and noticed that they all looked surprised, "Did you do this?" I muttered.

"No." All three said at the same time.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" Caleb asked.

"Sam found it in my mother's old things." I said.

Caleb lifted the pentagram off its chain and then immediately dropped it. I grabbed his fingers; there was a small burn mark where he had been holding the pendant. I lifted it up and noticed that there was a perfect burn where the pentagram had laid. What was going on? My clothes pop off on their own accord and now my necklace has a mind of its own.

"Ellie!" Josh yelled, "Move your ass otherwise I'll pick the lock."

"Window." I muttered quietly.

"You crazy?" Reid hissed, "You're on the third floor."

"And you have magical powers." I retorted.

"Go." I pleaded, "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Caleb said for them, "Come to Nicky's later."

"Oh, I'll be there." I smirked.

"Ellie!" Both Josh and Sam yelled.

"Come in!" I shouted.

I was just finishing shrugging on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. I slipped on my converse high tops before crossing my arms. "So, where is this breakfast?"

"Why'd it take so long to answer the door?" Josh asked.

"I was talking to my new friends." I said.

"You've made friends, already?" Josh asked

"Reid and Tyler and their friends." I replied, "Can we go?"

"Okay." Josh and Sam said at the same time giving me a probing look.

I smiled at them as I grabbed my messenger bag ready to look at the good side of Ipswich. The ride to the center of town only took about ten minutes. After we had found parking we started walking around on the search for breakfast. Finally I spotted a café about half a block up.

"Guys, there's a café up there." I said.

"Let's do it." Sam said.

Fifteen minutes later we all had big cups of coffee and muffins. I ate pretty quickly, anxious to look around some more. Of course me eating quickly was nothing in comparison to how fast Sam and Josh inhaled their food. In all honesty their eating habits were like car wrecks messy and impossible to look away from. When we had gotten back onto the busy streets of Ipswich and it really did start to get busy we were torn for what to do.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Josh asked looking up and down the street.

"What is there to do?" I responded suddenly wishing for good old Boston.

"Who knows?" Josh sighed.

"We have to go back." Sam said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Dad just texted me." Sam sighed, "Apparently people started moving in. Provost Higgins moved up the school start date without telling Dad. There's a mass assembly tomorrow where we all will be introduced to everyone and then classes start the next day."

"What the hell?" I demanded, "Fuck. I have AP projects to do. Son of a bitch!"

"And I have to copy you." Josh pouted, "This isn't fair."

"There's no way in hell you're copying me." I snapped snaking the car keys as we made our way to the parking lot.

We all got in and I floored it back to Spenser. I couldn't believe that the start date had been moved up, which meant all my procrastination just flew out the window. AP American Government and AP European History both had huge starting projects. This entire thing was insane. I parked the car right out in front of our dorm house and ran in ahead of my brothers slamming through my door. I closed the door and hopped onto my desk turning on the computer.

"Hello, Ellie." Someone said from behind me.

I started to scream but the person's hand slapped over my mouth.

"You don't want to do that, Eleanor." The voice cautioned.

I had to admit I panicked as in I completely lost my head. That was until I finally got enough brain cells together to have my elbow rocket back slamming it right into the person. I grabbed my switchblade and whirled around.

"Who the fuck are you?" I demanded roughly.

"Jesus." The person moaned, "That hurt. How could you do that much damage?"

"Gee, that sounds like a challenge." I growled, "Want to see how much more I can inflict before I get my brothers in here?"

"You call them and they die." The person growled standing up.

I moved to run away but I reacted too late and was hurled against the wall and pinned by an invisible force. This guy's eyes were black just like the others but he didn't feel like them. The four sons each had a aura about them that made it known that they were of the same coven…brothers. This one had a completely different aura. I struggled to get free but the more I struggled the more I found that I couldn't move.

"You Proctors always with the dramatics." The person sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, "My last name is Graham."

"I actually have to explain all this to you?" The person asked, "They never put this in the damn job description."

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"My name is Mason Proctor." The person sighed, "I'm your cousin. Don't interrupt me, Eleanor. Starting from the beginning would be simple. So, you've heard of the Salem Witch Trials, yeah?" I nodded, "And you've just met the Son's of Ipswich." I nodded again, "Well what you didn't know is that during the times of the Salem Witch Trails Elizabeth Proctor was accused of witchcraft. She was let go however and well that wasn't supposed to happen. You see the Salem Witch Trials did execute real Witches its just real witches tended to point the finger right back of the accused. Anyway Elizabeth was one of the luckier witches having gone through the ringer and emerged relatively fine. Elizabeth Proctor's line has lived on through the ages. Though that last name has been dropped by many of our family members, yours included. So, Miss Eleanor Graham it's time for you to embrace your birth right. You are of Proctor ancestry, Proctor blood flows through you."

"Are you completely off your rocker?" I demanded once the tale had wrapped up, "You're saying I'm a witch. I practice Wicca but that's it."

"Why do you think you practice Wicca?" Mason laughed, "It called to you."

"So, you're saying I'm like the Sons?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Mason sighed, "You're witch. The pentagram around your neck burned your skin because you can only wear it once you embrace your heritage. Your mother left it for you."

"But it burned Caleb's skin." I said.

"It will burn those who you do not trust." Mason sighed, "It's obvious that you didn't trust Caleb when your pentagram was glowing and thus it burned him."

"How are you related to me?" I asked.

"Through your mother of course." Mason sighed.

"Do my brothers get abilities too?" I asked.

"I think they will but it depends entirely on them." Mason explained, "You've already embraced your birthright it a subtle way, they have not."

"So now I have abilities or what?" I questioned.

"Hold on." Mason sighed, "I have to mimic what would've happened on your birthday. So, you'll ascend now."

"Will it hurt?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah." Mason smirked, "But it will be over with quickly."

"I loathe you." I snapped.

"Would you have felt better if I had lied to you?" Mason asked as his eyes went black.

I rolled my eyes and was about to answer when I noticed that it was suddenly very dark outside. Suddenly there was a burst of lightening before it shot right into the room and zapped me. I was lifted away from the wall and floated in the middle of the room groaning loudly. It felt for all the world like someone was ripping the skin off my bones. I screamed in agony as the torture went on for another two minutes before the lightening bolt disappeared and I fell to the floor in a heap.

"See told you it would hurt." Mason said matter-of-factly. All I could think of was that he was damn lucky that I couldn't move at this present moment because I wanted nothing more than to kick his bony ass back to the rock he came from.

"Mnn." I groaned.

"Up you go." Mason sighed grabbing my hand and ripping me upward.

"I loathe you." I said once more.

"Yeah, yeah." Mason rolled his eyes. Suddenly I felt myself in different clothing. I looked down and saw that I was in my uniform. A green plaid knee length skirt. A white oxford shirt and a green sweater vest with Spenser's crest over the heart.

"Now I have to go to that assembly?" I demanded, "You're kidding me. I just got freaking bug zapped over here!"

"In all actuality a bug zap carries more electricity." Mason said walking out the door with me, "And if you had came into your birthright earlier than it wouldn't have hurt this much."

I just glared at him, "Yeah, I know, you loathe me." Mason laughed, "But I'm here to help you."

"I don't need your help." I snarled.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Mason chided, "You need me to show you how to use the force, young Padawan."

"Look." I snapped, "I have to be in an assembly in front of all my future classmates being introduced as the Deputy Provost's daughter. So, can you cut the Star Wars bullshit and tell me why you're still here."

"Temper Temper, young Eleanor." Mason smiled, "And it's so unnecessary."

"I'll show you unnecessary." I hissed and made a move to hit him but Mason had already moved himself out of harms way.

"Now you see." Mason sighed, "Anger will push you to use and while it you using your abilities does not have such a negative affect on you like the Sons of Ipswich it is pertinent to only use it when you need to."

"Ellie!" Josh shouted with Sam at his heels, "Wake up!"

"I'll be in your room Eleanor." Mason said, "Do not keep me waiting."

Before I could even say anything he had disappeared from view and my brothers were right next to me. We continued on to the auditorium where I had been nervous about before but now I was worried about something else. Something told me that whatever Mason had to teach me would not make me very happy.

"Kids!" Dad sighed, "Thank goodness, you're on time."

"Hiya Pops." Sam smirked.

"Listen we'll be sitting together on stage." Dad said ushering us into the back, "We will be introduced by the Provost and then we will go on to dinner. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." Sam, Josh, and I said.

"Good." Dad said.

I was sitting in the middle of both of my brothers and we watched as students poured in. Spenser Academy was huge the entire auditorium was filled with kids and teachers. That's when I saw the Sons of Ipswich. Aaron was right they were the nobility of the Spenser's elite. The way everyone seemed too light-up when they came in. They sat in the middle so that they weren't totally rebelling but weren't overly eager like the freshman.

"Good evening, students!" Provost Higgins boomed, "I trust everyone has come well rested and ready to learn?"

The Provost was clearly waiting for someone to answer him but none came instead most of the room was focused on my father.

"Anyway, this year ushers in new changes for Spenser Academy." Provost Higgins started, "With the Passing of Deputy Provost Kaplan we now welcome the newest member of our faculty, Deputy Provost Graham." Dad stood up and waved at the students, "That is not the only addition. New to the student body are Joshua Graham (Josh glared at the back of the Provost's head while standing up.), Samuel Graham (Sam looked more surprised than anything else), and Eleanor Graham."

"WOO!" Someone shouted, "Go, Ellie."

My eyes raked the crowd and found the source of the noise. Reid Garwin. He quieted quickly when Dad glared at him and Sam and Josh glared at me.

"Thank you, Mister Garwin." Provost Higgins sighed, "I'll thank you in advance for keeping your comments to yourself for the remainder of this evening."

The assembly dragged on for another fifteen minutes with Dad lecturing about rules and what was to be expected out of Spenser students. Really, the whole thing was totally boring. I couldn't even fall asleep I was in front of the whole school.

"Now, let's get some dinner, shall we?" Provost Higgins said.

That was the indication that everyone could get up and go to the dining hall. Sam and Josh disappeared after that comment was made I was pretty sure that they went with Aaron. That was fine with me. I was walking towards the dining hall when a lanky arm found it's way across my shoulders.

"Hello, baby girl." Reid proclaimed.

"Reid you barely know me." I protested, "Now is not the time for nicknames."

"Whoa." Reid said switching his stance from an arm around my shoulder to a hand around my wrist, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I sighed, "I just…you barely know me. I don't know you and just I have a lot going on."

"There's something you're not saying." Reid said.

"Reid…" I sighed, "I…just."

"_Eleanor." Mason's voice came through my head, "Do you want me to come looking for you?"_

Mason was the only person who actually called me Eleanor and he just went into my mind. That fucking bastard. Oh, wait he just threatened me. I should probably just go.

"Ellie?" Reid asked his hold tightening, "I might be a pervert but you can talk to me."

"I…I have to go." I whispered before slipping out of his grip and running towards the dorm cluster.

I ran through the deserted hallway before slamming into my dorm room. Mason was waiting for me by my bed. His eyes were dark and I just noticed how intimidating he was looking right about now. Mason's had dark green eyes. He was six foot four, which was intimidating in and of itself because I'm little. He was fit you could tell that from the way he carried himself and the hint of muscle peaking out of his sweatshirt. He had dark spiky dark blond hair. We had enough similarities so that you could tell we were related and right now he reminded me of Josh when we was pissed, which was what you never wanted to happen.

"The dinner was over a half hour ago, Eleanor." Mason said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Look, you need to take this seriously." Mason scolded, "This is a lot of responsibility."

"I do take this seriously." I retorted, "It's just you couldn't have come at a worse time if you tried."

"Really?" Mason smirked, "I've been watching you for a while now Eleanor. How would it feel to receive those sort of powers during that little Grand Theft Auto?"

"Shut up." I snarled, "You weren't there. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand plenty." Mason sighed, "You needed the money to help your family pay the rent so that you had a roof over your head. Too bad you got caught."

"It was two years ago." I snarled.

"No need to get defensive, Eleanor." Mason replied calmly, "I'm just merely pointing out that you don't always have the best impulses. You're reckless at best. You're dangerous at worse."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Now, if you're done with that little tantrum of yours lets talk rules." Mason stated, "Sit down."

"You're getting on my last nerve, Mason Proctor." I warned.

"The laws of the Power are some of the most important rules you must abide by." Mason started, "The first is the Power shall not be used to bring harm, to injure, or to control others. But if the need arises, the Power shall be used to protect your life or the lives of others. Second, The Power is used only as need dictates. Third, The Power can be used for your own gain; as long as by doing so you harm none. Fourth, It is unwise to accept money for the use of the Power, for it quickly controls its taker. Be not as those of other religions. Fifth, Use not the Power for prideful gain, for such cheapens the mystery of Wicca and magic. Sixth, Ever remember that the Power is a sacred gift of the Goddess and should never be misused or abused. Do you understand this Eleanor Angelina Proctor Graham?"

"I do." I whispered.

"And this is the Law of the Power." Mason said.

"So mote it be." I stated.

"You are aware of the Wiccan Rede?" Mason asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"We must say it together and let it bind us." Mason replied, "To you because destiny dictates and me bound to you because I am your guardian."

"Bide the Wiccan law ye must, in perfect love and perfect trust; Eight words the Wiccan Rede fulfill; 'An ye harm none, do as ye will', Lest in self-defense it be, ever mind the rule of three; Follow this with mind and heart; And merry ye meet and merry ye part." Mason and I intoned clasping hands.

**Caleb's Point of View**

I don't know what Reid was thinking. We weren't that far away from ascending and yet I could feel the use of power thrumming in the air. It all started around three that afternoon and continued well into the assembly. But for some reason I didn't really believe that it was completely Reid after all he was sitting right next to me and he was asleep and you couldn't use when you were asleep. That was until they were introducing the new Deputy Provost. Reid rocketed out of his sleeping position and began to pay attention. I guess Reid decided to make a better impression on the Deputy Provost then the former. I glanced at Reid and saw that his face had gone sheet white.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Ellie." Reid whispered, "Look."

"Her father's the DP?" Pogue gasped, "No friggin way. Did she mention this to you guys?"

"No." Reid, Tyler and I said.

"Dude, look how bored she looks." Tyler laughed.

"Wow, she's right about the triplet thing." I smirked, "They look exactly alike. She doesn't. She only has the same hair, eyes, and freckles."

"She just elbowed one of them." Pogue smiled, "Provost just called out their names. Look how mad they are."

"I guess her brothers don't like their full names anymore than she does." I shrugged.

"She looks worried." Reid pointed out.

"Why do you care?" Pogue asked.

"She's a friend." Reid defended.

"Or someone you want as a notch on your bedpost." Tyler quipped.

"Shut up, baby boy." Reid hissed.

"Easy, Reid." Tyler laughed, "Besides she might soon be our friend but what do you know about her? Something personal."

"She can't lie to her brothers." Reid said, "They seem really close too."

"Anyone could tell that." I said, "Get to know her before you screw her, please."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Reid hissed.

"It means she has our secret we don't want to piss her off in case she spills it." I snarled.

"Ellie wouldn't do that." Tyler said.

"You barely know the chick." Pogue snapped.

"Then I'm going to get to know her." Reid growled.

At least Reid waited until Provost Higgins dismissed us before darting out the auditorium doors and heading towards where we saw the new faculty and family get off stage and leave through the front doors. That's when I felt a surge of energy prickle through the air.

"You guys feel that?" I demanded.

"I've been feeling that all day." Tyler said.

"Reid is wearing on my last nerve." I snapped getting out my seat and heading towards the back doors.

"It isn't Reid." Tyler said, "Reid hasn't used all day and this power feels different."

"Yeah, man." Pogue defended, "This one seems ten times more powerful than Reid has ever used before."

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"I don't know." Pogue said, "But something tells me that things are about to get really weird over here."

**Reid's Point of View**

I knew that I had just met Ellie but the way she just snapped at me seemed uncharacteristic. She had a point we didn't know each other and because of her we were forced into company. But she seemed jumpy and angry. Granted, the assembly sucked but I didn't think it was that bad. Anyway, after she had shrugged me off I saw her run towards the dorm cluster. I had to admit I followed her. I knew it was probably an invasion of privacy and that she'd be pissed if she found out but call me curious. She ran through the second floor of the dorms and straight into her room. I heard her yelling at someone.

"The dinner was over a half hour ago, Eleanor." Some guy said. It could've been her brothers but I had seen her brothers follow their father.

"I'm sorry." Ellie whispered. _Was Ellie actually apologizing? Who was this guy? And how come he was allowed to call her Eleanor?_

"Look, you need to take this seriously." The guy scolded, "This is a lot of responsibility." _Okay now this dude was starting to sound like Caleb. What was a lot of responsibility? _

"I do take this seriously." Ellie retorted, "It's just you couldn't have come at a worse time if you tried." _Ooh, whoever this guy was he had hit a nerve and it sounded like a bad nerve to hit._

"Really?" The guy smirked, "I've been watching you for a while now Eleanor. How would it feel to receive those sort of powers during that little Grand Theft Auto?" _What? I swear my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Grand Theft Auto? Ellie had a record? She seemed like such a little do-gooder._

"Shut up." Ellie snarled, "You weren't there. You don't understand_." Yet another nerve. This guy was obviously enjoying what he was doing. Now Ellie not only sounded mad she seemed hurt._

"Oh, I understand plenty." The guy sighed, "You needed the money to help your family pay the rent so that you had a roof over your head. Too bad you got caught_." What the hell was going on? This dude needed to get his face bashed in and I would gladly do the honors at this point. What an asshole!_

"It was two years ago." Ellie snarled. _Ellie had spat the words but she seemed so unsure that two years actually made a difference anymore._

"No need to get defensive, Eleanor." The guy replied calmly, "I'm just merely pointing out that you don't always have the best impulses. You're reckless at best. You're dangerous at worse." _Alright I've found someone officially worse than Caleb. Reckless? Dangerous? Were we talking about the same Ellie Graham?_

"Shut up!" Ellie yelled. _Yet another nerve. Ellie seemed so close to snapping at this point not that I blamed her. Hell, I would've already taken a swing at Caleb by now._

"Now, if you're done with that little tantrum of yours lets talk rules." The guy stated, "Sit down." _Rules? What the hell?_

"You're getting on my last nerve, Mason Proctor." Ellie warned. _Proctor? Oh, my god. I needed to tell Caleb. This was bad. Those random burst of magic suddenly made sense. Someone of Proctor blood had come to Ipswich. Ellie was a Proctor. If I had needed any further proof the prayers they recited were very legit._


	4. Everything Hits The Fan

**Chapter Four: Everything Hits The Fan**

**Back in Ellie's Point of View**

After Mason and I had finished praying he taught me how to control my magic and how I could be able to defend myself. I had to say that controlling my magic was a lot harder than I anticipated. There was almost a call to use for every little thing. Although Mason made it clear that if I did that he'd kill me. I was working on one of my AP papers, as classes started tomorrow or should I say later today, when someone started knocking on my door.

"Come in!" I called

Caleb opened the door and walked in with Pogue, Reid, and Tyler filing in after him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sit down, Ellie." Caleb ordered. I bristled at this. I had only known these people two days and already they were bossing me around? I don't think so. My tolerance had ran out with Mason, and that was only because he was being annoying and pompous but he was my cousin so I just shrugged that off.

"Now, you wait just a minute Caleb Danvers." I growled, "You burst into my room. I let you in. That does not give you any right to start snapping orders at me."

"Told you she had an attitude." Pogue smirked.

"Please, sit down." Caleb tried.

I folded my arms and looked at the four boys. I saw them share a glance at each other now I was worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Oh, nothing." Reid shrugged, "We're taking you to a party."

"Then why did I have to sit down?" I questioned glancing from boy to boy.

"Rules." Caleb stated.

"Rules?" I repeated, "I don't know what you think you are but I have a family last time I checked you weren't apart of it nor am I six years old. I can take care of myself."

"Just stick by us." Tyler said, "Please?"

"Okay." I whispered.

I shooed the boys away so that I could change. I fished out a black halter top that buttoned down the front. That shirt was one of my more revealing tops. I ducked down low to reveal a little bit of cleavage and then it pointed up to show a little skin under my navel but not showing it. I then shrugged on a pair of faded jeans that were fairly old. They were started to getting a hole on the knee. I put on my bracelet that had moons on it and my fixed my pentagram necklace so that it was centered.

"Ellie, move!" Reid whined outside the door.

I rolled my eyes pocketing my cell phone, wallet, and pocket knife before swinging open my door. I smirked at the look of surprise on the guy's faces as I walked out of the door. Suddenly I felt long arms around my waist. I looked up and saw that it was Reid I leaned into him it was colder than I anticipated. Tyler had unlocked the hummer and I hopped into the backseat. Reid was on one side Pogue was on the other. Caleb had shot gun. The conversation was flowing as we drove towards wherever the party was. Tyler parked the hummer in the woods where a bunch of other cars were. As I weaved in between the trees I saw that we were on the cliffs overlooking the party.

The party was insane. There was a huge bon fire in the center of the action with people dancing around it. There were fire throwers and a Dee-jay. Spenser students went all out for this party. It looked like everyone was here. Excitement thrummed through my veins and then I realized something. How were we supposed to get down? That cliff was easily thirty feet up if that and I didn't see any stairs, not that I was surprised.

"How are we supposed to get down?" I asked.

"Don't scream." Reid ordered.

"What?" I asked.

I felt Reid and Tyler grab my hands before stepping off the cliff as if it was nothing. The urge to use my powers were overwhelming as gravity pulled us to the unforgiving ground below. But before we could become road pizzas I felt Reid hold me bridal style landing on the ground with ease. Once he let me go I shoved him.

"What?" Reid grinned.

"Don't do that without warning." I growled glaring at Tyler for good measure. At least Tyler had the decency to look guilty Reid just continued to smirk. I rolled my eyes getting startled slightly when Pogue and Caleb dropped down next to us. Pogue went over and smacked Reid upside the head and then smacked Tyler, as well.

"What was that for?" Tyler protested rubbing the injured spot.

"You just don't do that." Caleb said, "You could've hurt her."

"Caleb, your concern is touching but I'm fine." I replied, "Shall we move on?"

"Fine." Caleb sighed.

We all began to walk towards the party. As we reached the edge of where everyone seemed to be I started hearing people greeting the Boys and then I'd hear the whispers of who I was. We all continued walking until this girl was mocha skin popped out of nowhere.

"Hey, Caleb." The girl smiled.

"Hi, Kate." Caleb said.

"You're late." Kate pouted hugging Pogue and giving him a kiss.

"Had a thing to do with the family." Pogue shrugged.

"Who are you?" Kate demanded seeing me under Reid's arm.

"Ellie." I introduced.

"You're the Deputy Provost's kid." Kate stated.

"Sadly." I murmured.

I looked around and saw that both Sam and Josh were there along with Aaron who had frizzy red-headed girl under his arm.

"Who are they?" Kate breathed following my line of sight.

"My brothers Josh and Sam." I introduced, "Who is that under my cousin's arm?"

"Kira Snider." Kate sneered, "Spenser's resident whore."

"Oh." I smirked, "I see. I'm getting a drink."

Without telling the others where I was going I made my way over to where I saw a large table filled with all variety of booze. I grabbed some beer and a shot of rum before making my way back. By the time I retuned to the Reid's side I had already drank both drinks. My head started to feel dizzy and I felt the tell-tale buzz starting.

"You wanna drink?" Reid asked me as we stood on the outskirts just talking to one another.

"Sure." I grinned.

Reid came back some minutes later with two red cups he handed one to me and I looked in it.

"It's purple." I said.

"It's called Jungle Juice." Reid said, "Try it, you'll like it."

"Okay." I shrugged and had a sip while I watched the others argue over some sort of sport. I think it was swimming.

"You liked it." Reid laughed.

I looked surprised as I turned my cup over and saw there was no more liquid in there. Okay, I'm cutting myself off. My head started to feel stuffy. This wasn't good. Of course it could get worse. And what would you know it did. I saw my brothers along with Aaron come over to us.

"Aaron what are you doing here?" Reid asked.

"I'm getting my cousin away from you." Aaron said.

"We don't want any trouble, Aaron." Caleb said.

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron sneered.

"You posers make me want to puke." A boy snapped.

"Is that so?" Reid said taking a step closer to the fray.

"Hey, let it go." I whispered, grabbing Reid's wrists. As he leaned closer to the boy who made the comment

Reid looked at me before allowing to be pulled slightly out of the fray. Sadly my intervening did nothing but fan the flames.

"Get off of my cousin!" Aaron ordered.

"Stop being a prick, Air-head." I snapped, "I've made friends. Deal with it."

"No you're coming with us." Aaron commanded.

"Oh, am I?" I hissed.

"Come on, Ellie." Sam pleaded his green eyes begging me to come.

"Dude, leave her alone." Josh said suddenly.

"What?" Aaron yelled turning on Josh, which was a seriously weird turn of events, "Dude, you're sister is dressed like a whore!"

"Says the person with a slut under his arm." I snarled.

"Excuse me?" Kira gasped.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron said.

"And I think you owe Ellie the apology." Caleb stated.

I growled to myself as Caleb and Aaron started yelling at each other. Knowing that Mason would kill me if he found out I used in public, I looked down and made it so that everyone was calm. I reasoned that it wouldn't hurt anyone because they were about to hurt each other in the first place.

As the tensions decreased I walked over to the refreshment table once more and chugged another beer. Guys flinging testosterone tended to have that affect on me. I stayed in place longer and realized that I had gone from pleasantly buzzed to the next phase. I decided that I needed to head home and stumbled over to where I last saw the boys.

I saw Reid and stumbled over to him loosing my footing and almost falling flat on my face. Reid caught me and pulled me up. He looked me up and down disbelief clear on his face. I guess he didn't think I was a drinker and if he did I guess he figured that I wasn't a lightweight.

"You're drunk." Reid said matter-of-factly pulling his sweatshirt over my arms when I started shivering.

"I'm not drunk you think, as you am is not." I slurred, "I'm not thrunk as you am I dink. Drunk am is not, as you think I'm."

"Yeah, okay, El." Reid laughed. He moved closer to me putting an arm around my midriff walking my over to the others.

"What's wrong with Ellie?" Tyler asked.

"She's wasted." Reid said.

"Is not." I muttered.

"She's completely out of it, don't mind her." Reid smirked.

"Let's go then." Caleb sighed.

Suddenly the music ripped off hundred of heads spun in the direction of the DJ booth and to everyone's shared horror a cop was holding the cords in his hands. To say everyone went nuts would be an understatement people scattered. Only to find that there were cop cars waiting in the wings. Oh, this so wasn't good. I felt my eyes go black in self protection as I took the alcohol out of my veins. I wasn't normally a drinker like that. In fact that normally never happened. So, when my head suddenly cleared I felt loads better. Sadly it didn't stay that way as cops closed in on us. Fucking terrific my father was going to fucking kill me. Except the police officer didn't say anything. I looked around and no one was moving. What the hell? I looked around and noticed that the guys looked just as surprised as I did.

"I think I need to start investing in a leash, Eleanor." Mason said popping right in the middle of the circle.

I wiggled out of the grip of the police officer that had grabbed me and glared at Mason.

"Despite being an annoying pain in my ass you do have good timing." I relented.

"I'm your guardian for a reason." Mason said

"Excuse me but who are you?" Caleb asked.

"Mason Proctor." Mason said.

"Reid is this the guy…?" Caleb started.

"Yeah." Reid nodded.

"Proctor." Caleb smirked.

"The Sons of Ipswich." Mason retorted, "Nice to see you're rubbing off nicely on Eleanor here."

"Bite me." I stated shaking away from his sudden grip, "Such a fucking douche bag."

"I beg your pardon?" Mason whispered.

"Sorry, I meant a fucking douche bag with excellent timing." I rolled my eyes.

"What are you even doing here, Proctor?" Caleb asked.

"Because my cousin needed me." Mason replied, "I'm her guardian after all."

"You mean, Ellie's magick too?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Eleanor." Mason warned.

"I ascended earlier today or was it yesterday?" I explained.

"That explains the sudden electrical storm." Pogue sighed.

"Yeah, I got friggin bug zapped." I grumbled.

"I think that's enough for one night, Ellie." Mason said sternly, "Let's get you home."

"Aw, come on Mase live a little." I complained.

"Oh, you would rather get arrested for the fifth time?" Mason said quietly.

"You know you make it really easy to hate you sometimes." I growled as the boys exchanged glances.

"Let's go." Mason said ignoring my comment and grabbing my wrist tugging me in the direction of the woods.

"Bye guys." I waved.

They waved back still looking slightly stunned that I wasn't the straitlaced little girl they thought I was. As we weaved between the trees I felt a tingling in my stomach before I found myself in my dorm room at Spenser.

"You know we really could've driven like normal people." I scoffed.

"Being normal is vastly overrated." Mason shrugged, "Good night."

"Night." I replied changing into a wife beater and boy shorts before heading towards my bed.

I was working on finishing up my AP projects when I heard a light knock on my door. I walked over and opened it slowly. I peaked out and saw that it was Reid. I let him in noticing that he seemed nervous about something. I let him into my room noting his body language trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Reid is everything okay?" I asked.

"Well, I just, it's weird that there is other people with magick other than us." Reid shrugged, "I mean I knew there were others but I never met any. Least of all Proctors who are like witch royalty."

"Reid nothing about me is different." I soothed, "I would've thought you'd be relieved how could I spill your secret when it's mine as well?"

"Yeah, that's true." Reid nodded, "Hey, El?"

"Yeah?" I prompted.

"Well, Mason said that you were arrested five times." Reid started slowly, "I was just wondering why?"

"Shop lifting, breaking and entering and the rest was Grand Theft Auto." I sighed, "It was when we were living in Boston and Dad was barely earning enough to feed us during the week. I stole cars and got money from selling the parts. I shoplifted food for my family and I broke into a neighbors apartment when it was too cold in ours."

"Oh, Ellie, I'm so sorry." Reid whispered.

"Don't be." I shrugged, "I'm not. I just hate it that Mase rubs my record in my face to make a point."

"El, no offense but your cousins seem like assholes." Reid said.

"Believe me I've noticed." I muttered darkly, "The rest of my family is fine though. And Aaron and Mason do have their moments."

"Do they?" Reid scoffed, "I haven't seen any."

"Well, Aaron doesn't like you." I replied, "And Mason has heard of you."

"Why does that not sound like a good thing?" Reid asked.

"He knows that you use your magic a lot." I sighed, "He's not impressed. I don't think he wants me hanging out with you but then again I've done a lot of things he doesn't want me to do."

"It seems to me that you like that." Reid laughed.

"Well, he is fun to irritate." I shrugged, "And I'm good at it."


	5. The Breaking Point

**Chapter Five: The Breaking Point**

Somehow in all the chaos that was last night I fell asleep. I wouldn't really call my rest relaxing as I tossed and turned most of the night. It was my first day at Spenser Academy and I was more worried then any other year. Because this was the time that any of my mistakes could reflect poorly on my father. And for as much as our family fought one another I didn't want my father to loose this job.

"You're one of the most restless sleepers I've ever met in my life," Griffin smirked.

"I have a lot on my mind," I muttered. "And don't you think it's a bit odd that you're here when I was sleeping?"

"I was protecting you," Mason brushed me off.

"From what?" I demanded rolling out of bed.

"I got a weird feeling last night," Mason sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"Uh, huh," I sighed.

I shrugged into my stereotypical private school uniform pulling my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed a messenger bag before coming back into the middle of my room.

"You should get some sleep, Mase," I whispered. "I'll be fine in school."

"This coming from a girl who could find trouble in a paper bag," Mason scoffed.

I shot Mason a warning look, which he ignored. I rolled my eyes as I shut the door behind me. I straightened my blue Spenser blazer. I walked out of the dorm complex and made my way towards the dining hall. The only thing on my mind at the moment was coffee and lots of it.

I got a tray complete with coffee, cereal and an apple. I took a seat by the window just enjoying the view. It wasn't long before my brothers joined me. Josh was the first kicking out the chair next to me and Sam came into the dining hall a few minutes later looking really tired.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Josh asked leaning into the table and stealing a sip of my coffee.

"What would be going on?" I asked.

"You've been acting differently ever since we got here," Josh sighed.

"What if I told you that there was something about our family that was different then anyone else?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"You remember that day when we were leaving when my pentagram began to glow?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Josh replied. "That was weird."

"It was our mother's necklace," I explained. "Our mother was Angelina Proctor."

"What?" Josh laughed. "You mean like the Salem Proctor's?"

"We're witches?" Sam gasped.

"Why do you think I've been practicing Wicca?" I asked.

"To give Dad an aneurism," Sam smirked.

"Smart-ass," I laughed. "It called to me."

"If we are what you say we are then do something," Josh challenged.

I locked eyes with my brothers and hummed as my eyes began to turn a clear white color. Josh and Sam's eyes widened. I then lifted the saltshaker and wiggled it back and forth before dropping it back on the table.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mason demanded coming out of nowhere.

"Hey don't yell at our sister," Josh snapped.

"Back-off, cousin," Mason retorted.

"What?" Josh turned around.

"Josh meet our cousin, Mason Proctor," I introduced. "He really not that bad."

"You told them?" Mason demanded.

"They needed to know," I replied.

"They needed to find out on their own," Mason snapped.

"Look, we'll do this later," I snapped. "We have class in an hour."

"Not anymore," Mason replied.

"Did you just freeze time?" Sam gasped taking a look around the dining hall.

"Yes, it's a rather easy spell." Mason explained. "Now you'll both ascend and it will hurt."

Before Mason even finished his sentence storm clouds rolled through immediately beginning to thunder and lightening. I gasped as two lightening bolts shot through and picked up both Josh and Sam. They shouted as the electrical current rushed through their veins. Mason's eyes were dark blue as he focused on my brothers. It only lasted one minutes but it felt like a lifetime. Just seeing the pain etched on my brother's faces broke my heart. I rushed over to them giving them water and making sure they were coming back.

"God that hurt," Sam hissed.

"Like bitch," Josh growled.

"Welcome to the family, cousin," Mason replied.

"He always that annoying?" Josh demanded.

"Pretty much," I shrugged.

"Guardian privilege," Mason retorted.

"Can you start the clock back up?" I asked. "We need to get to class sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah," Mason nodded clappng his hands.

Time went back to normal as Mason sat on the other side of Sam. I raised an eyebrow at Mason who seemed content to be in the middle of the dining hall.

"You don't go to school here," I muttered.

"Actually I do," Mason smirked.

"Terrific," I growled my eyes.

I watched as the dining hall began to fill up with people scrambling to get their caffeine or sugar fix before class started. I drank some coffee attempting to not feel the tension that surrounded the table. More like another testosterone stupidity leak. Welcome to my life.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Reid seethed.

"I go here, Blondie," Mason retorted.

"No, you don't," Caleb responded.

"Actually, he does," I announced. "Apparently I'm now a package deal. Yay, for me."

Three different angry gazes pinned me with a warning look. I was getting fairly tired of this. I got up throwing my coffee cup into the nearby garbage can before stalking out of the dining hall. I wasn't going to be ordered around or being taken lightly.

"Ms. Graham?" Professor Billings shouted twenty minutes later. "Are you paying attention?"

"Of course, sir," I sighed. "You're lecture is riveting."

"Last warning, Ms. Graham," Professor Billings growled.

"I'm shaking," I mumbled slumping further into my seat.

I heard Reid snort quietly as I felt two sets of eyes burning holes in my back. Normally I was the polite and respectful one while Sam and Josh were raising hell. I just didn't like the Professor, he was a conceited jackass who messed with kids thoughts and feelings. He was supposed to teach us not ridicule and antagonize.

"Detention, Ms. Graham," Professor Billings boomed.

"Ellie, what the fuck?" Josh hissed.

"Do not push me, Mr. Graham, language," Professor Billings snapped.

"Which one?" Sam asked. "There are two Mr. Graham's, sir."

"All three of you detention!" Professor Billings growled. "Anyone else like to push me?"

I didn't wait for anyone after the English lecture was finished. Not only did I have detention but also I was grossly misplaced in my level. I had read most of the books on the syllabus years ago. I was going to go straight to my father to convince him to bump me up to junior English. If I wasn't going to be challenged in a class I caused trouble it was just something that happened.

"Eleanor!" Dad boomed as soon as I stepped foot in his office.

"Dad…" I began.

"I don't even want to hear this," Dad growled. "Damn it, Ellie, I'm deputy provost. Your actions reflect me! You can't go around antagonizing your teachers!"

"I've been misplaced!" I retorted. "That and Professor Billings is an asshole."

"Language, Eleanor," Dad warned. "You want higher placement? Fine, you got it. But do not cause trouble again. Give my message to your brothers."

"Yes, sir," I stated.

I really didn't like Spenser Academy. I didn't like how almost everything seemed spooky and sinister. I got the weirdest vibes from this place worse then I got anywhere else. I shook of the Goosebumps that rose on my arms walking steadily to the dorm cluster.

I felt like there were eyes watching my every move but everytime I turned around no one was there. I sighed my senses were on overload that was what it had to be. A new place, new friends, new abilities, it was just too much to handle at one time. But I needed to be able to take all this in stride. Mason urged me that any emotion too strong would cause me to lose control on my magic. I was what one would call a newborn. A fledgling that wasn't use to the full abilities. Sure, there was little things I had always been able to do without explanation. Being able to sense things before they happened, having a bit of unnatural luck.

"You alright?" Reid asked coming out of nowhere.

"You really have to stop suddenly appearing, Garwin," I muttered.

"Naw," Reid smirked.

"Have you seen either Josh or Sam?" I asked.

"Last I saw they were looking for you," Reid replied.

"I need to talk to them," I sighed.

"You sure you're okay?" Reid asked.

"Of course," I replied. "Like I've never been yelled at before."

"One of your cousin's favorite pastimes, yeah?" Reid snorted.

"Don't talk about what you don't understand, Reid," I warned.

"You honestly let him talk to you like that?" Reid demanded.

"Reid," I sighed. "I can't think about this right now."

"It's pretty simple, baby girl, you don't let people treat you like that," Reid lectured. "And you don't take anyone's bullshit but you take his."

"He's my guardian, Reid, there's not much I can do about it!" I snapped.

"He uses your past against you," Reid sighed.

"How the hell do you know that?" I hissed my eyes flickering liquid fire.

"I overheard," Reid mumbled. "Before you told me."

"You eavesdropped on a private conversation!" I yelled. "How could you do that?"

"Says the person who eavesdropped one of our fights," Reid threw in my face.

"I was making sure my brothers were okay!" I yelled. "Not my fault you two decided to have some stupid macho showdown!"

"ELLIE!" I heard Mason yell from behind me.

"Great," I spat. "We're fighting about this in public, really smart. And now I'm going to get yelled at. I'll see you later, Reid."

"Baby girl," Reid sighed.

I didn't wait for whatever Reid wanted to say. I walked through the dorm knowing that Mason was already waiting for me in my room. I didn't know what to expect. All I knew was that he was going to help me reign in my own magick and maybe my brothers' would be there as well.

As my luck would have it only Mason was there with me. His features pinched with irritation as he paced the short distance from my bed to my desk. The door slid shut behind me as I came through it with an ominous click.

"Hey, Mase," I grinned.

"Hey?" Mason growled. "After that all you have to say to me is 'hey'?"

"Nothing happened," I retorted.

"You and Garwin decided that a public place was the perfect time to argue about all of this?"

"There wasn't anyone around!" I retorted.

"There are always people around Eleanor!" Mason yelled.

"So, how smart is it to ream me out where there are people around?" I responded sweetly.

Mason's fists clenched and it looked for a moment as though he was going to take a swing at me. I merely raised an eyebrow after all it wouldn't be the first time a guy had hit me especially one I was related to.

"Do you have to practice to be that annoying?" Mason hissed after a moment.

"Nope natural born talent," I gave him my best shit-eating grin.

"Just be careful about what you talk about in public, Eleanor," Mason warned. "We're not supposed to exist, remember?"

"How could I forget?" I retorted.

"See that you don't," Mason responded. "Witches more experienced then you have forgotten themselves and suffered the consequences. Don't be one of them."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You think we're the safe?" Mason sighed. "There's a reason why our ancestors were part of the Covenant of Silence, we've been hunted. And hunters still exist watching and waiting."

"We were part of the covenant?" I demanded.

"Of course," Mason scoffed. "Didn't you feel safe with them? The Sons of Ipswich? That's our ancestors doing. Covenants tend to split but we can always find each other when we need one another most."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because hunters are closing in," Mason groaned. "I can sense them and they're dangerous. New school, they won't stop until we've all been obliterated."

"Ah, that's nice," I grumbled sarcastically.

Like finding out that I was moving wasn't bad enough. And then finding out that I was moving and was a witch, wasn't worse? And then finding out that my families of famous ancestry and us being her set something into motion? Why the hell did all this seem to happen to me? All I knew was if these hunters wanted a fight they just got one.


End file.
